


Mission Possible: Put A Ring On It

by handsets



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Freeform, Galentine's Day Exchange, M/M, darcy isn't a don juan, fluffy fluff, fydl galentines exchange, fydlexchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsets/pseuds/handsets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy plans to ask her two boyfriends a big question and tries to be romantic about it. She isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Possible: Put A Ring On It

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my fic for [ficsandteamakeahappyme](http://ficsandteamakeahappyme.tumblr.com/) for the Fuck Yeah Darcy Lewis Galentine's Day Exchange!! I am so sorry this is late! My birthday was Saturday and then I got sick. Excuses, excuses! I'm very sorry and I hope you like this! I haven't written a fic in years and this was super fun to do! I am very open to writing a second part of smuttiness if you'd like! Thanks for reading.

Darcy was never a truly romantic person. Sure, she was thoughtful and remembered important dates, but her blunt personality and her colorful vocabulary made romance hard. 

Bucky and Steve grew up during a time where flowers, candy, and letters were all the rage. They were used to writing letters, home and to each other, while fighting during the war. 

Her boys would still write her letters while on missions, even though they could easily text or email, and she had a box full from them both. There were more letters tied with blue ribbon from Steve than the red from Bucky, but both men knew how to express their feelings about her. 

Darcy had her own way of letting Bucky and Steve know how she felt about them.

Darcy showed her love by making them mixes that ranged from “PUMP UP THE VOL. II: CAP’S JOCK ROCK” for Steve to work out to, to “BEST OF DISNEY” which was all her favorite songs from her favorite Disney movies. She would randomly start singing “I’ll Make A Man Out Of You” to them when she came into the training gym. They both had heard it enough now that they would sometimes join in and sing with her.

Bucky had a sultry mix he put on when he was feeling saucy and wanted to do some seducing. “YOU KNOW YOU WANNA HIT THIS, BITCHES” played sexy, slow music that brought up memories of Bucky and Steve pressed close together as they swayed to the beat. 

Both men had their arms wrapped around each other, their chins resting on each other’s shoulders, eyes closed as they enjoyed the moment. Darcy had watched from the doorway until the song ended and she pulled them to their bedroom. 

She would also make sure their favorite foods were stocked in their expensive, Stark Industries top-of-the-line kitchen. Junk food had been basically nonexistent when Steve and Bucky grew up, but apparently they were making up for it now.

Their pantry had a designated set of shelves just to house all the chips, cookies, crackers, and candy Captain America and the Winter Soldier liked. 

Darcy liked to bake but most meal cooking was done by the boys. Steve was an excellent cook and could easily get sucked into hours of watching shows on the Food Network. When he discovered America’s Worst Cooks on Netflix, Bucky had found him yelling at the TV about the proper way to prepare an omelette among various other dishes. 

Darcy and Bucky both found it hilarious to watch cooking reality TV shows with their boyfriend. 

Saying what was on her mind was like a reflex to Darcy, her heart was permanently on her sleeve. 

The first time she told them she loved them it had slipped out when she was getting ready to run out the door, late for a meeting with Pepper and a few other higher ups.   
Her hands were full with a cup of coffee and a bagel, flustered because she had overslept, as she gave each of them a kiss followed by a “I’m going to be so fucking late. Ugh, I think I’m going to be late tonight too, so don’t wait for me to eat dinner, okay? Love you, I gotta go, bye!” and ran out the door. 

Darcy hadn’t realized what she said until she was in the elevator on her way to Pepper’s office. She had spent the entire meeting worrying about how her super soldier boyfriends would feel about her feelings. 

Ugh, feelings. Weren’t they supposed to wait for the perfect moment to say that to each other? A private moment that would have super important meaning to them, but no, her dumb ass just dropped it in a rushing, flippant way. 

When Darcy walked into her office after the meeting, Steve and Bucky were both there and had told her they loved her before she could even say anything. After that it had been easy-breezy to use the L-Word. 

When either of them would leave on a mission and come back tired and sore, Darcy was always there with a warm bath or shower ready. She would help them get cleaned up before treating them to a massage for their aches and pains. 

Their accelerated healing meant they weren’t hurting for long but hurting at all was too much for Darcy when it came to them. 

The first time she had set up their big tub, big enough for all three of them when they wanted to soak all together, with candles and scented oils that made the water slick, Bucky had grumbled about all the girly stuff but had fallen asleep against Darcy in the hot, relaxing water. 

Steve willingly went in for soaks in the tub, he even smiled and made positive comments about all the bath bombs she’d buy. 

Bucky was not a fan of the glitter bath bombs but Steve would always go along with anything Darcy wanted. 

These were the special ways, among others, that Darcy used to show her love and affection for her partners. 

Darcy had never really done serious relationships before, but being with Steve and Bucky just felt right. She couldn’t stop herself from picturing the three of them in the future. A future she would bravely face with the two of them beside her. 

This Valentine’s Day Darcy wanted to do something special, she wanted to be the first one to take a huge step in their relationship. 

Darcy wanted Steve and Bucky to be hers forever and she wanted to be theirs. 

She was going to ask them to marry her. Excitement, fear, and anxiety were waging a war in her stomach and she couldn’t decide which feeling was winning. 

Everything was set up, soft music was playing through their apartment. A few candles were lit and scattered on various surfaces and the smell of delicious Italian food drifted from the kitchen. 

Darcy had spent a considerable amount of time doing her hair and makeup, choosing a sexy, dark blue, lace dress that hugged her curves and displayed some nice cleavage. It helped her nerves when she passed by a mirror and got a good look at herself. Damn, she looked fiiine and her soldiers were going to appreciate it. 

Their dining room table was set for three with more candles and even some fancy ass cloth napkins. Darcy was pulling out all of the stops. Pepper had helped her set up the table since the older woman had been to way more fancy restaurants than she had. 

Natasha had been the one to help her pick out rings for Steve and Bucky. Both rings were simple, thick bands made of white gold. 

Bucky’s ring was a darker shade of silver than Steve’s, engraved inside both were three stars that symbolized the three of them. 

When Darcy had told the assassin-turned-mother-figure that she was going to pop the question to her boyfriends, Natasha had wrapped her arms around the brunette and congratulated her with a warm hug and a kiss to her cheek, wishing her good luck and happiness in Russian. 

The bond between the two of them was a little perplexing to most of their friends. 

Tony stared with his mouth open the first time he saw Natasha greet Darcy with a hug and big smile, a loving softness in the red heads eyes he had never seen before. Never before had Tony seen Natasha look so relaxed or smile so often. 

Darcy obviously meant a lot to Natasha, and in Darcy’s eyes, Natasha was the strong, loving female role model she always pictured in her mind when she thought of the perfect mom. 

The girls had met at Culver when Darcy was still just a poli sci major and Natasha had been scoping out Dr. Banner. 

It hadn’t taken long for Darcy to notice the beautiful woman that suddenly started showing up around campus. 

The only time Darcy ever admitted to a ‘meet cute’ was the story of how she met Natasha.

_”Who are we spying on? I know you’re doing something- here, I brought you a coffee, it’s cold out here,” said a pretty, curly haired woman who was currently holding out a steaming cup of coffee to her in one hand and held a pair of rinky dink binoculars to her eyes in the other. The binoculars were bright green and could have easily come from a box of breakfast cereal._

_She seemed to be scanning the area of the quad, looking for anything out of the ordinary or suspicious. Whatever was going on was obviously important, and Darcy liked to be in the thick of things._

_Natasha had heard the woman walk up and sit down but had no idea that she had planned on speaking to her or giving her coffee._

_She turned stiffly to face Darcy and took the cup before cracking a hint of a smile at the binoculars. “We?” Is all Natasha asks as she sips the coffee and allows herself the smile._

_It took some balls to walk up to a deadly spy, not that Darcy knew who she was sitting beside, and be down for anything. Natasha liked that about this girl and it didn’t take long for them to become fast friends._

A jolt of anxiety and excitement surges through her when she hears the front door open with a simple beep from the thumbprint lock. 

This is it. The time is now. There’s no going back. Just do it. So many slogans flash through Darcy’s mind as she nervously touches her hair to make sure she looked perfect. 

Darcy is positive she looks beautiful by the looks on Steve and Bucky’s faces when they see her standing in the dining room with the table all set up for something special.

“What’s this?” Bucky asks, his metal arm gesturing to the dinner table then to Darcy, a smirk on his face. 

He walks over to their girl and bends down to give her a kiss before she can answer. Being the super solider he is, Bucky manages to catch Steve’s eye and communicate with only his eyebrows, silently asking the other if they missed an anniversary of some kind. 

The answering look and shrug from Steve lets him know that they aren’t forgetting anything nor had Darcy mentioned a special dinner when they left for training earlier in the day. 

“Not that I mind my girl looking fan-fucking-tastic and making us dinner.” He winks down at Darcy before stepping back for Steve to lean in and give her a kiss. 

“We didn’t forget a special occasion, did we, sweetheart?” Steve asks with a sheepish look, surprised at the amount of romantic effort Darcy made. 

Both of their kisses leave her a little breathless and make her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. 

It was just like these big nerds to swoop in and kiss the shit out of her when she’s trying to do something romantic for them. 

Darcy clears her throat as her stomach does a quick log roll from anticipation and takes each of their hands in hers to lead them to their chairs. 

“No, you didn’t forget anything. Sit down. I, uh,” She lifts a tiny hand and fans her face, beyond nervous about what’s about to happen.

Both men glance at each other quizzically as they pull back their chairs and sit down. 

The table is set for three but the plates in front of each man had shiny, metal covers over them. 

“Darce, are you okay? This is amazing. What’s got you so tongue tied?” Steve has a soft smile on his face as he laces his fingers with hers and gives her hand a gentle squeeze.

“Whoo,” Darcy exhales and feels frustrated with herself. 

This wasn’t supposed to be this hard. Her feelings ran so fucking deep for Steve and Bucky, she just didn’t know why she got so tongue tied about saying her romancy feelings. 

“Shit. Okay, look. I don’t ever wanna be with anyone else. You,” she looks at Steve, then to Bucky, “and you, are it for me. I wanted to say some poetic shit about my fluffy feelings, but I’m not awesome at that. So,” Darcy lets go of their hands and grabs the tops of each cover and pulls them off. 

On the China plates are open ring boxes with their rings sitting snug in satin. She drops down on one knee between Captain America and the Winter Soldier and smiles nervously. “Wanna marry me?”

A bark of laughter is her answer from Bucky as he grins down at her on bended knee, his face full of joy and mirth at the declaration from his lady love. 

“Yes. Doll, you have made me the happiest man in the world.” 

Steve follows Bucky and laughs as he wraps his arms around Darcy and hauls her up into his lap, laying a big kiss on her. “Yes, I’ll marry you, Darce. Yes.” 

He grins and looks up at his best friend and nods toward their bedroom. “Why don’t you go get that thing?”

“What thing? Hold up! You gotta put this on! Everyone needs to know you’re mine!” She glances between the two men, wondering what thing they have for her. 

Before Bucky could walk away, Darcy grabs his left hand to pull him back, slipping his ring onto his finger. 

“Not that I mind wearing this,” he tells her as she puts the ring on him. “But we’re the only ones here.”

“I know the couch has a thing for you, she’s constantly seducing you to nap on her. She gotta know you’re off the market.” 

Darcy laughs as Bucky walks away only to stop by the couch and whisper loudly,” I think she knows about us.”

While Bucky is getting whatever ‘thing’ it is that he’s getting, Darcy uses the opportunity to put Steve’s ring on his finger. “You can no longer sing Single Ladies, babe. Nope, not anymore.”

Steve grins as she presses a kiss to his cheek. “Nope, you put a ring on it. Speaking of putting a ring on it…”

Bucky comes back with a small ring box and a grin on his face. Darcy sits up straighter in Steve’s lap and puts her hands over her mouth. “Oh my god!!”

“We were going to wait for after February, we figured it’d be too hokey to ask you on Valentine’s Day…” Steve tightens his arms around Darcy’s waist as Bucky drops to one knee and opens the ring box to reveal a white gold engagement ring with a princess cut diamond in the center and a ruby nestled on one side and a sapphire on the other.

“Shiny,” she says, her voice soft from emotion as she holds her left hand out for Bucky to slide the ring onto her dainty finger. 

Darcy holds her hand out to examine how it looks on her finger. The jewels sparkle in the light and her heart feels like it’s too big for her chest. 

“You guys.. I love you. We’re gonna get married!” There’s a smile on her face as she looks from Bucky to Steve. “You’re stuck with me forever. I hope you’re ready for that.”

Bucky leans in to kiss her, then Steve. “We wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Oh, yeah,” Darcy glances down at their hands and clears her throat. “I haven’t mentioned any of this to my dad. So… NOT IT!!” She instantly touches her nose with the tip of her finger. 

Steve has his finger to his nose a second after Darcy, leaving Bucky holding the bag. 

“You two… You two are gonna get it,” he promises as he shakes his head. 

Slight apprehension on his face at the thought of telling Iron Man that his only daughter was getting married to not one but TWO Avengers.


End file.
